Time To Be Brave
by Robert the Gay Reporter
Summary: When danger strikes again, the Doctor is forced to hide as a human again. This time, he lands in the alternate universe and meets Rose. But what is he leaving behind? COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Time To Be Brave

Prologue

"You have to, Dad! You have to!" a young boy shouted, pulling down the Chameleon Arch from a panel of the TARDIS.

"Where will you go, Liam?" the Doctor asked, trying to control his panic.

The boy – Liam – blinked back tears. "I'll be all right, Dad. I'll be all right."

Before the Doctor could protest Liam pulled the Chameleon Arch down on his head and starting it. Liam looked away from his father's suffering. He wouldn't stop it now. He couldn't stop it now. If _they _got their hands on the TARDIS, he would die, his dad would die, _**everyone **_would die. It was time to be brave.

**A/N- I know it's short, but I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow at the latest! :D **


	2. Chapter 1: John Holmes

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 1

When he woke again, he found himself in a white room with no memory of who he was or what had happened. The room stank of disinfectant and medical machines beeped in the background. He reached over and grabbed his chart. He read it over, hoping it would jog his memory. John Doe. That was the name on his chart. John? John. John Smith. That was his name. John Smith. How horribly dull. What were his parents thinking? No, he needed something more interesting.

"Oh, you're awake." A blond woman said from the doorway. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember my name, though I doubt that would help much." John shrugged. "It's John, by the way."

"Well, I'm Rose. Pleased to meet you, John." She shook his hand and grabbed his medical chart. "Do you remember your last name?"

"Yeah, it's," John looked around the empty room in hope that he would find something to help him come up with something, "Holmes. John Holmes."

Rose wrote down the name and grinned at him. "That's great. It'll help a ton. Do you remember how you got here?"

_Pain. Screams. Fire. Pain .Fear. Pain. Lonely. Brave. Regret. Danger. Lost. Impossibly. Pain. Pain. Pain. So much pain._

"There was pain, and fire, and screaming, and fear. I was so afraid and in so much pain." John whispered.

"Well, it's okay now." Rose rubbed his arm reassuringly. "You'll be okay. You're safe and no one is going to hurt you here."

John smiled sadly, but blinked away the tears. "Where exactly is here?"

Rose took a seat next to John's bed and explained that he was in London at Torchwood headquarters after being found with unusually high levels of alien radiation. While most people brought to Torchwood under similar circumstances would shout, cry, and panic, John sat there quietly and listened to every word Rose said. _Odd bloke_, Rose thought. He didn't seem to be shocked at the mention of aliens or how slim his chance of survival had been. It was a nice change from the overuse of valium and compensation for psychiatrists.

The day passed by quickly. Rose and John were a quick match. Rose felt comfortable enough to share stories of alien hunts with Torchwood while John seemed to be a brilliant story teller who could come up with an action-packed adventure on the spot. He was in the middle of telling the story of a library infested by invisible piranha like animals who hid in the shadows when Pete Tyler walked into the room.

"Rose! We've been looking for you for hours." Pete said.

"Sorry. I was with John." Rose explained.

John smiled goofily and waved. "Hello!"

"Good to see your alive and well." Pete shook John's hand. "I don't suppose you remember what happened."

John shook his head. "Sorry,"

"Well, if you remember anything, be sure to tell someone. I'll go call your doctor." Pete said before exiting the room.

_Doctor. Doctor. But Doctor Who? Just the Doctor? No! Doctor John Smith. _

"You all right, John? You look a bit weird." Rose asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a bit of a flashback. I think I used to be a doctor or something." John said.

"I see we're making process." A doctor said as he walked in. "That's good."

Rose stepped back as he checked over John. The Doctor went over basic questions and procedures before giving John a clean bill of health. John was ready to be discharged, but he was welcome to stay until he found somewhere to live.

"Great. I have no memories and nowhere to go. Brilliant. Just brilliant." John muttered.

"You could stay with me." Rose suggested.

John raised an eyebrow. "We've only just met."

"So?" Rose smiled. "Many years ago, far too many years ago, I met a man. He didn't tell me his name just that he was the Doctor. We'd only known each other for a few hours, but he invited me to travel. He showed me more than the world. Not only that, he taught me so much. Lesson number one: never let an interesting person go."

John smiled warmly. "You loved him, didn't you?"

"I did. He was such a good man. It was hard not to love him. I think everyone that met him loved him in some way or another." Rose said.

"Did he die?" John asked.

Rose sighed. "It's a long story. I could tell you some other day, if you want."

"Yes, of course. I shouldn't be asking."

There were a few minutes of silence until Rose began getting her things together.

"Well, come on. We're going to be late for dinner.

**A/N- I know, I know. It's short. I'm sorry! :( I'll have a big chapter next time. Thanks for the alerts and favourites! I reply to all reviews ;) **


	3. Chapter 2: I'll Make You Proud

Chapter 2

Time To Be Brave

"Mum, this is John." Rose said as she led John inside her home.

Jackie Tyler shook the man's hand. "You're the radiation one, right?"

"Yep! Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tyler." John smiled.

"I'm going to show him to his room. I'll be down for dinner." Rose said, dragging John upstairs.

Rose showed John to his room and helped him unpack his few strange belongings, including his fez, bowties, and a rusty fob watch. John started another of his stories, this time about a boy who waited two thousand years for the girl he loved. He told it at the dinner table as well, even though Tony was being a pain and Jackie spent all of dinner trying to calm him. They went to bed shortly after, Rose feeling the happiest she'd had in years and John feeling unexplained dread.

888

"You'll never have it! I won't let you!" Liam shouted at Them.

"So much like your father. It's a shame." He said. "A shame your father died at our hand."

There was another explosion behind the boy. "At least I'll die protecting what I love."

Liam pushed down on one of the TARDIS's many buttons. The TARDIS was sent hurtling through the Time Vortex but They were left behind. Liam was sent crashing into the console. The last thing he thought before the blow knocked him unconscious was the need to be brave. For himself. For his family. For the world. _For his father. _

888

John woke up early the next morning. Something was wrong. He didn't know what, but something was definitely not right. He got up and walked to his hairdresser. His fob watch lay right next to the comb Rose had given him. How odd of him to have a broken fob watch. Broken… How could he know it was broken if he never opened it? John's hand was centimeters away from the watch when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"John?"

John turned around to face the door. "I'll be out in a second. Just got to get dressed."

"I'll be waiting."

888

"Charlie, something's not right."

A boy identical to Liam looked up from his book. "What do you mean, Anna?"

"It's Dad. He didn't call last night or this morning." Anna said.

"So?" Charlie shrugged and rolled his eyes. "He doesn't call once, what's the big deal? If I were you, I'd be rejoicing in the fact that he trusts us enough to not assume we've been murdered by aliens in the twenty four hours since his last call."

"Dad _always _calls. Not once in the six months we've been here has he forgotten. Why now?" Anna asked.

"Do you want me to tell Uncle Jim? Would that make you feel better?" Charlie offered.

Anna nodded and hugged the other boy. "Thanks, Charlie."

"Just wait here, but don't say I didn't tell you when Dad winds up being just fine." Charlie warned.

"Just go!"

888

"Where do you want to go today, John Holmes?" Rose asked, stepping out of the front door.

"Oh, I don't know, Rose Tyler. We have all London. Let's leave behind a legacy." John joked.

"We'll do just that." Rose said.

They took a cab to the city and walked together for miles, talking about nothing in particular. John remembered tidbits of his past life – he was a traveller, he'd been born somewhere far away from London, things like that – and Rose told him of her previous adventures. The days passed by quickly. Soon enough a week had gone by and the two friends still had stories to share, so the walks never ended.

However, something just wouldn't leave the back of John's mind. Something wasn't right. Out there someone was looking for him restlessly and he couldn't even remember who. Whoever that person was, they had something big to say, he just knew. And some instinct in his head told him to run away from that news for as long as he could. Run long and hard until that person could never find him. He didn't know why, he just knew, like so much else that week.

888

"You don't understand, I have to get to London, it's an emergency." Liam begged.

"I'm sorry, kid. If you don't have a parent or guardian with you, I can't let you on." The ship officer said.

"I have money on me. Cash! I can pay." the boy blinked back tears.

The officer shook his head. "It's not that. I just can't let you on without some sort of guardian."

"If my dad were here I wouldn't even need to get to London! Look," Liam looked at the woman's name tag, "Janete, do you have kids?"

"I do." The woman answered reluctantly.

"Have they ever gotten into trouble?"

"Of course!"

"And have they ever gotten in way over the head and they would have drowned right there, but you came and you saved them? You saved them and held them tight and let them know that you would never leave and you would be there to save them when it seemed like everyone in the world was out to get them. Have you ever done that for your kid?"

"Yes, all parents do."

"Well so has my dad. But I wasn't most kids. I would get into trouble so big that my life was literally hanging on a line. And he would always save me. And now he's in trouble and I need to save him. So please. Please give me this one miracle."

Janete looked between the boy and the door several times before sighing and letting him through. "Good luck,"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Liam said as he ran off to hide somewhere in the cargo ship.

He finally settled for a cozy, little cabin near engineering with a door that sounded like it hadn't been moved in years. He put his bag down on the small, grey bed and looked around. It wasn't much. Not the best place he'd seen. Not by a long shot. There was the bed pushed to the right corner, a tiny bathroom no more than 5 by 3 feet, and a mirror hanging on the wall, but at least it was something.

Liam looked into the mirror. He really did look terrible. Golden hair astray. Bloodshot grey eyes. Bruises and scrapes all over him. Clothes covered in mud and ash. It was a miracle he hadn't been pulled over by the police.

Sighing, Liam sat on the bed. He pulled out a wrinkled family photo from his back pocket and smiled at it sadly.

"I'm coming, Dad. I swear I'm coming. You'd be so proud of me. Well, I hope you would. I've hidden the TARDIS and kept Them away for as long as I could. They said I was just like you. If only. I'll never live up to your legacy, but I promise you one thing. I will make you proud now. I will save you. You've never let me down and I'm not letting you down now. "

**A/N- There we go! Not a miniscule chapter! Did you like it? So, who are the kids? Biologically related or not? Who's the mum, if there even is one? Who's Uncle Jim? Who are They? Why am I asking so many questions? Remember, I reply to reviews! :D **


	4. Chapter 3: Hello, Dad

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 3

John and Rose were seated at a table outside a small coffee shop. John still had no memories and, officially, he did not exist. He was living off Rose, and that would just not do. Starting the very next day he'd be teaching Biology to Year Nine students at Tony's academy.

"You are the only person I know who will willingly walk into a room full of hormonal teenagers." Rose joked. "It's suicidal!"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" John asked.

Rose burst out laughing. "Oh, it can. Trust me it can. Teenagers are evil."

"I'm sure I'll manage? Worst case scenario? I'll teach them just how high their risk of dying at the hand of a painful disease is." John said.

"Oh, you're cruel." Rose laughed.

"It's just an act of self defense!" John shrugged and checked his watch. "Either way, I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

888

Liam's sonic screwdriver whirred and one of Torchwood's most protected doors slid open. All the Torchwood workers inside turned to look at the teenage boy. In an instant, all their guns were pulled out and pointed at him. The boy raised his hands and placed them behind his head.

"Don't shoot! I'm not armed. You can pat me down, if you want." Liam offered.

An elderly man put his gun away and approached Liam. He took a step back. "You know what? I'd much rather that lad over there did the pat down." He nodded towards a younger, more attractive worker barely out of his teens.

"Go on, Ryan. Search him for any weapons." The elderly man said with a chuckle.

The Torchwood worker searched him quickly, finding nothing but the sonic screwdriver. "Just this, sir."

"What's that?" the chief man asked.

Liam shrugged. "It's just a sonic screwdriver."

"It doesn't look like a screwdriver."

"That's because it's a _sonic _screwdriver."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, this is a bit more sonic than regular screwdrivers."

"I knew someone with a sonic screwdriver once." Everyone turned to look at Pete Tyler, who had just walked in.

"Was he tall, with spiky brown hair, and a pinstriped suit? Goes by the Doctor?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Pete asked.

Liam nodded. "I only see him everyday. He's my dad."

Pete laughed. "He has a kid?"

"Three."

"That must have been a sight, seeing the Doctor changing nappies."

"I'm sure it was. But right now I really need Torchwood's help."

Pete nodded. "Of course. Boys, give him his sonic screwdriver back."

Liam was given the sonic screwdriver and led him to a rather spacious office with a view of the city. Liam sat down in front of Pete's desk.

"I didn't catch your name, son." Pete said.

"I'm Liam Sigma Smith." Liam said.

"Didn't the Doctor say it was impossible for him to come back, Liam?"

"Well, forgive me for not being very knowledgeable on this subject, but I'm pretty sure it was an accident again. You're, uh, Rose's father, right?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"He talked about her a lot. I hope he finds someone like her. I can't stand to see him so lonely. Is she, er… is she happy with the Metacrisis Doctor?"

"He's dead."

"Oh! Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! How's Rose handling it?"

"It happened years ago. We were on a mission. She's moved on. They never got along like the original Doctor and Rose. It wouldn't have worked out either way."

"Oh." Liam's face fell. "I can already feel Dad beating himself up over this." He sighed and pulled the family photo out of his back pocket. "This is him. Have yo seen him anywhere?"

"Yeah! That's John. We found him about a week ago." Pete said.

"Really?" Liam grinned. "That's great. Makes my job a whole lot easier."

"He didn't have two hearts, though." Pete said suspiciously.

"Chameleon Arch. It's really friggin' complicated and I don't have time right now. Do you know where he is?" Liam asked.

"Yeah," Pete nodded. "He's teaching at London Academy. I could probably get you access for the day."

"Ugh!" Liam hit his head on the desk. "I _hate _human schools. I swear he does it on purpose!"

888

"Physics! The wonderful world of physics!" John said to a crowd of bleary eyed students. "Could anyone fill me in on what you've done until now?"

They stared up blankly at him and chorused, "No."

"Okay then. Start from scratch. Do you at least know what physics is."

"Yes." They answered in monotone.

The door burst open and a red-faced brunet burst in. His book bag was open and papers were spilling out. His uniform was sloppy, the shirttails hanging out in the back and the tie loosely from his neck. He took a seat in the front.

"Sorry I'm late, sir. I was getting my schedule at the office. I'm new." The boy explained.

John nodded. "Of course. Mind telling us your name?"

"I'm Liam." He grinned.

"Liam." John looked nostalgic for a split second. "That's a lovely name."

"My father seemed to think the same." Liam joked.

"So," John leaned back on the desk, "what do you know about physics, Liam?"

"Does quantum physics count?"

Liam went on to give a complex explanation with equally complex examples. The class went by, much to the other students joy, with John and Liam exchanging knowledge. Had it been the type of thing you were interested in, it would have been rather entertaining. Somewhere in the middle of class there was a heated debate about the possibility of time travel, in which they both cited researchers and scientists. Liam, thankfully, remembered not to go past 2020 with his citing. The bell rang and everyone was out in seconds.

"Well…" John said after the only people in the room were Liam and himself. "That didn't go as planned."

"You're dealing with teenagers. Nothing ever goes as planned." Liam joked.

John laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Don't you have a class to go to?"

"Free period." Liam explained.

"Me too. Wish to continue our debate? I will stand by my view that time travel is impossible until my dying day." John said.

Liam rolled his eyes. "It's not! And… if I'm right, your dream self doesn't seem to think so either. Been having weird dreams lately, haven't you?

John spun around and stared at Liam with wide eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Dreams that involve a blue box that's bigger on the inside. The TARDIS. And you had companions. Rose. Amy. Rory. Maybe even three kids. Two that you're surprised looks so much like me. Your dream self goes by the Doctor. Not John. The Doctor is also an alien with two hearts that has lived for hundreds of years. You know you're running from something. You just don't know what. And that scares you. Both you and the Doctor. Am I right?" Liam's voice was no louder than a whisper, but it seemed like shouting in the quiet room.

John remained quiet for several minutes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Liam Sigma Smith and you're Theta Sigma, the Doctor. Hello, Dad."

**A/N- First things first. Yes I know that Theta Sigma is just an academy name, but that's the name I use for him and if you have a problem than I'm sorry. It's the way I like to write it. That's pretty much it for this chapter. Reviews inspire me to write *****hint hint* and I always reply. :D Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 4

"Dad? What?" John looked at Liam in shock and slight terror.

"You're my dad. If you'll just come with me. I could prove it. You just need to give me your fob watch." Liam said.

John shook his head. "No. I'll be talking to your parents about this."

Liam groaned in frustration. "You're so difficult. Can I at least have the fob watch? God knows you're capable of losing it."

John threw the fob watch at Liam and practically ran out of the room. Liam studied the watch to make sure John hadn't damaged it in any way. Nope, good as new. He just needed to get his dad to open it. He couldn't help but feel bad for his dad. It must be so hard, leaving behind the chance to live, and love, like a human. Not having to stop to think about regenerations or the dangers of time travelling.

If he were braver, he would walk away right now. Walk away and let his dad be happy as John and not the Doctor. But he wasn't that brave. He wasn't that brave and he just wanted his dad back because as much as he complained, he was lost without him. As much as it pained him, he would have to hit John where it hurt. Rose.

888

"Okay, before you scream and try to kill me for technically breaking into your. Let me show you what I used to break in." Liam said quickly, putting his hands as up as he walked into Rose's home office.

Rose turned around slowly and faced the boy. "Who are you?"

"Look at this." Liam held the sonic screwdriver up. "Does this look familiar?"

"Is that a sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked.

Liam nodded and smiled. "Oh, yes!"

"Doctor?" Rose's voice was hopeful.

"Well, no." Liam shook his head. "You've actually spent the last week or so with him. John? Does that sound familiar?"

"But John registers as human." Rose said.

"Chameleon Arch. It's kind of complicated, but it basically disguises his human DNA and makes him look register." Liam explained.

"Is that why he can't remember anything?"

"No, the Chameleon Arch is supposed to rewrite memories to give you a fake human life. We had a problem though. We were being attacked by someone called the Valeyard. We had to hide because the Valeyard is as smart as the Doctor, but he uses his intelligence to control and kill. We were going to hide as humans because the Valeyard is living on a surge of power. The longer we put off the fight, the less power he has. But he found us. He found us while we were on our way to leave. The Doctor was knocked unconscious in the middle of the process which sort of messed up the process."

"Is the Valeyard here right now?"

"I think he is, but I need the Doctor to confirm it."

"Then just get him to open the fob watch."

"That's the thing. He refuses to. I need you to try to convince him."

"Why me?"

"He's going to kill me for telling you this, but he still loves you. He loves you so much and so does John. Right now, there's a part of the Time Lord telling him to stay human because that's the only way he has a chance at living a life with you. If you tell him it'll be okay, he might be more inclined to open the watch."

"Really?" Rose smiled lovingly.

"Yeah."

The door opened and John was standing on the other side. He didn't look very happy to see Liam talking with Rose. "What's _he _doing here?"

**A/N- Hey, you guys remember that day that I was sick and couldn't bring myself to write anymore? Yeah… Either way, I'll try to update tonight or tomorrow night. :) I'll reply to any and all reviews!"**


	6. Chapter 5: Big mistake

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 5

"John, this boy isn't lying." Rose said gently.

"Liam. His name's Liam." John said.

"Well, Liam's not lying. You have to trust him, Doctor." Rose put a comforting hand on John's hand.

John shook his head and backed up. "No, I'm not the Doctor. I'm John. _John._"

"No, no you're not! You're the Doctor and you're my dad! I just want my dad back." Liam's bottom lip quivered as he spoke.

Rose laughed. "Dad? He became a Dad since I left? I'm never going to let him hear the end of it."

"Yeah, sorry. Did I not tell you? I'm Liam, the Doctor's son." Liam shook Rose's hand.

John kicked the wall. "I'm not your Dad. I'm John, not this Doctor."

"Look," Liam pulled the fob watch out of his pocket, "it's right here. All you have to do is open it and you're memories will come back. You'll be the Doctor again."

John looked between the watch and Rose. The sadness was obvious in his eyes. Silence overtook the room. Liam and Rose stared at John, hoping he would change his mind. John stared at the fob watch, as if staring would make it disappear. Finally, John took the fob watch from Liam's hands and stroked it. The watch began glowing and tears welled in John's eyes.

"I don't want to be him. He's so lonely. So, so lonely." John whispered.

Liam sighed sadly. "But without you, Anna, Charlie, and I are lost. We're only 13; we need our dad with us."

"And you won't be alone. You'll have me." Rose said.

"He loves you. I guess that's what we have in common. We both love you. Only difference is, he'll never be able to live his life with you. I will. I can't let that go. John can love, get married, have children, die. He never could and never will." Tears ran down John's face.

"Uh, guys. I hate to ruin the moment, but look." Liam said from the window. "The Valeyard's here."

Rose ran to the other side of the room and looked out. An older looking man sauntered through the lawn with a woman at his side.

"Who's the girl?" Rose asked.

"The Rani. Just as evil as the Valeyard. They're both people from the Doctor's past. Before Gallifrey was destroyed. Better off dead, both of them." Liam answered.

Rose turned back to John. "Doctor, we need you."

"Please don't make me. I don't want to leave you." John choked out.

"You won't. I'll be there all the way." Rose promised.

"You can't. You'll die years before I do." John wiped away tears.

Rose smiled. "Doctor, it's been twelve years since you left. Do I look twelve years older? Bad Wolf changed me. I don't age and I don't die."

Liam scanned her quickly. "It's true. She's like a human Time Lord."

"You see? I can and will spend all my time with you." Rose promised.

"Do you promise not to leave me?" John asked, hands ready to open the fob watch.

"Never," Rose whispered before leaning up to kiss the Doctor.

The Doctor opened the fob watch and golden light surrounded him. Liam pulled out one of his dad's scanning devices and scanned the two adults to check for harm or malfunctions. He gagged at his father and previous companion kissing. Anna would be overjoyed, while Charlie would probably high five their father and congratulate him. Assuming the Valeyard hadn't stopped for them first…

The Doctor pulled away from Rose. "Hello, Rose Tyler."

Right then, he collapsed. Liam sprang forward to catch him. This was to be expected. The previous process had been rather wonky. He put his dad down on the floor gently. Rose kneeled down next to him.

"Will he be all right?" Rose asked.

Liam nodded. "Yeah, his body's just trying to get used to the violent change of chemicals and biology. He'll wake up in a few minutes."

"Do we just wait?" Rose brushed some hair out of his eyes.

Liam shook his head. "You wait. I'll go lock the gates and distract the Valeyard."

"Won't it be dangerous?"

"Of course it will!"

With that, he was off. Just as he suspected, the Valeyard and the Rani was waiting just outside. They smiled when they saw him walking towards them. The Valeyard put a hand on the laser screwdriver at his side.

"Valeyard, Rani. Pleasure to see you." Liam greeted sarcastically.

The Valeyard smiled. "Of course. May I ask where your father is?"

"It doesn't matter. Anything you need from him, you can get from me." Liam sneered at him.

"I assume you know why we are here?" The Rani asked cheekily.

Liam shrugged. "A Time Lord-less universe. Lock the Master and Jim out and the only person in the world who could stop you is my dad. Easy enough to get rid of, considering you're an extension of him."

The Valeyard rolled his eyes "Rani, handicap him, I'm going to see what technology they have in this house."

Liam looked up at the Rani in fear as she took out a ray gun and the Valeyard approached the door. The next few moments went by in the blink of an eye. The Rani pulled out her gun and shot at Liam. The boy fell to the floor. He clutched his thigh. Blood ran through his fingers and quickly formed a puddle underneath him. The Valeyard cackled as he passed by, making sure to stomp on the wound on his way out. Liam screamed in agony.

"Big mistake. No one touches my son."

**A/N- Well, then here you have it. Two updates in one day! The Doctor's back! You guys excited? I sure am :D I reply to all reviews! Also, DROSE KISS! Yay! Love you all! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Where's your screwdriver?

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 6

"Doctor! Good to see you again." The Valeyard smirked cockily.

"I wish I could say the same." The Doctor said, glaring at the Valeyard.

"What a shame!" the Valeyard frowned sarcastically. "Who isn't happy to see themselves?"

The Doctor shook his head. "You're not me, Valeyard. You never were and you never will."

"Poor little, Doctor. Always in denial." The Rani drawled from next to the Valeyard. "You haven't changed a bit since the Academy."

"Neither have you, Rani. Thankfully for you, with two hearts you have to have a bit of room for forgiveness. If you two surrender now, I'll take you both to the Shadow Proclamation. Valeyard, they could merge you back with me. Rani, we could arrange something. I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind watching over you." The Doctor suggested.

The Valeyard sneered at the Doctor. "It's too late, Doctor. The program has been installed and is ready to be put into action. This universe is gone, so why don't you go back to your universe and we never have to see each other again."

"And everyone on this Earth will die." The Doctor said. "I can't let you do that."

The Rani chuckled darkly. "You can't stop us."

"Hey, Valeyard, where's your screwdriver?" Liam grunted through gritted teeth from the floor.

"What?" the Valeyard put his hand at his side to check for his laser screwdriver.

Liam tossed the laser screwdriver at his father. The Doctor caught it with a grin. He set the sonic screwdriver's frequency to the opposite of the laser screwdriver and set them both off at the same time. The resulting noise was agonizing and anyone within ear range had to cover their ears as to not go temporarily deaf. Liam took this opportunity to set off the Vortex Manipulator at the Valeyard's ankle. The duo popped away and the Doctor stopped the screwdrivers.

"Come on, let's get you inside." The Doctor said, helping Liam up.

"Hey, Dad, do you think you could warn us before trying to kill my ear?" Liam asked jokingly.

The Doctor laughed. "Sure, Liam. I'll do it when you start warning me when you're sister is in one of her moods."

Liam laughed. "Deal,"

Laughing, the two Gallifreyans went inside the Tyler Mansion.

**A/N- I know, I know, a short chapter, but I want to save all the questions like "The Doctor's brother?" "How'd they escape Gallifrey?" etc. in the next chapter. If you have a question, make sure to tell me in a review, so I won't forget it next time. If it an't be fit into the chapter, I'll tell you personally . :) Thanks for reading!**

**P.S.- I'm in the middle of a Model UN weekend, so I'll update tomorrow or Sunday, but I can't promise it'll be long. :( Sorry about that! **


	8. Chapter 7: Charlie!

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 7

Liam and the Doctor stumbled into a large, computer filled room. Rose was waiting inside and helped the Doctor set Liam down on the floor. Liam groaned in pain and clutched his thigh with all the strength his fingers could muster.

"Liam! Is your leg okay?" Rose asked, crouching down next to the Doctor's son.

"It really hurts." Liam whimpered.

"Rose I need you to check the wound." The Doctor said. "I need to find a way to keep them out of the house."

Rose nodded. "All right. Should I call Torchwood?"

"No, they wouldn't be able to get in either way. They put up a energy barrier around the house." The Doctor said. "I'll be right back."

The Doctor left the room with his sonic screwdriver in one hand and the laser screwdriver in the other. Liam took off his shoes and pulled down his trousers so Rose could see the wound better. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it definitely wasn't Liam's worst wound. The skin was red, inflamed, and shredded around the edges. Blood covered his right thigh. There was no way his boxers would survive this; they were soaked in his blood.

"That doesn't look good." Rose commented.

Liam nodded in agreement. "No, it doesn't. Do you have a bathroom here?"

"Yeah, it's the next door." Rose said, helping Liam up. "There's a first aid kit there, too."

"Perfect." Liam said, accepting Rose's hand.

Rose helped Liam walk to the bathroom. There, he sat down on the toilet. Rose handed him a wet towel which he used to clean blood from his thigh. The blonde pulled out the first aid kit and helped him clean and bandage the gash. Suddenly, Liam doubled over, groaning in pain.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Rose asked, slight panic in her voice.

Liam lifted his shirt a few inches to reveal some badly sewn stitches. "I got hurt on my way up here. Assaulted in Andorra – that's a good movie title, Assaulted in Andorra, remember that, Rose. Either way, I couldn't go to the hospital. You know, two hearts. Bit troublesome at times. I couldn't afford to stop either, I had to find Dad. Did what I could. I don't think homemade stitches made out of some loose thread from my t-shirt is very good at staying put after a bad fall."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Rose laughed a bit sarcastically. "Do you think the Doctor could fix it up?"

"Probably, he's too afraid of hurting me to do anything though. Do you mind if I take off my shirt? I think I can take them off myself. Shouldn't be too hard to put them back on." Liam muttered.

Rose raised an eyebrow playfully. "You're a strange boy who I just met less than an hour go. You're bleeding all over my bathroom while sitting in your pants. I don't think there's much you can do to shock me."

Liam laughed and took off his stitches. "Good point,"

"Doesn't that hurt?" Rose asked, wincing as Liam unlaced the crude stitches.

"Not when you're my brother. He's crazy. We're all crazy! Sigmas are the nutjobs of the universe!" a boy said from the doorway.

Liam looked up. "Charlie!"

**A/N- There you go! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it wasn't working right! :( Bit chatty, but next chapter (hopefully) will have some awesome fighting and running it. :D Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 8: Charlie, Anna, and Liam

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 8

Liam looked up. "Charlie! How did you get here?"

"One time use vortex manipulator." Charlie said with a grin.

"And who's this?" Rose asked.

"My twin brother, Charlie." Liam said.

"Twins?" Rose laughed. "The Doctor has twins?"

"Triplets." The two boys said at the same time.

"It's Charlie, Anna, and me." Liam said.

Charlie nodded. "Yep! It's just the four of us. I suppose you're going to make it five?"

"Charlie, this is Rose Tyler." Liam winked.

"Rose Tyler?" Charlie gaped at them. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth? You are as pretty as Dad said you were."

Rose blushed. "He told you about me?"

"Oh, yeah!" Liam and Charlie both laughed. "He loves telling us stories about you. He's completely head over heels in love with you."

Rose chuckled nervously. "You really think so?"

"We're 115% sure." The boys said.

"Liam!" a female voice squealed from the doorway. "I've missed you so much!"

"Anna!" Liam grinned.

"Come on," Charlie helped Liam up. "Let's try and get the TARDIS back."

The four of them went back to the computer room. Anna immediately sat down in one of the computers. She began typing rapidly and speeding through different windows. Liam took off the TARDIS key around his neck and tossed it to Anna. She looked away from the computer for a brief second to catch the key.

"Anna's our resident hacker." Charlie explained.

Rose nodded. "How old are you three?"

"Thirteen." they said together.

"Thirteen and you already know how to hack into Torchwood?" Rose asked, shocked.

Charlie shrugged. "Time Lord DNA. Doctor DNA. We're pretty clever."

"So do you guys know your dad well?" Rose asked.

Liam nodded. "Yeah,"

"Could I ask you something?" she asked.

"Well, duh!" Charlie smiled.

"What did the Doctor mean when he told the Valeyard that he could remerge them?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated. The Valeyard is a representation of the Doctor made by the Time Lords a long time ago." Liam started.

Charlie finished for him. "He represents everything evil in Dad."

"So the Valeyard is the Doctor?"

"No! Nonononononono! The Valeyard is an extension of him. Dad isn't the Valeyard and the Valeyard isn't Dad. Never!"

"Uh-oh. This isn't good. This is very not good." Anna said from the computer.

Charlie sprang up and ran over. "What happened?"

"They tricked us. The actual program originates here, but it can only be edited from near Torchwood. Out there. Not in here. That's out there. We're in here." Anna groaned in frustration.

"We need the TARDIS." Anna said. "If we get the TARDIS, we can get out there quickly enough that they won't be able to have an elaborate plan."

"We can use the homing beacon on the TARDIS." Liam suggested.

Anna took out a very basic sonic screwdriver and zapped Liam's TARDIS key. "Done."

Sure enough the TARDIS whirred into existence a few feet away from Anna.

"Now we just need the Doctor, right?" Rose asked.

"You shouldn't be here." The Doctor said angrily.

Charlie turned to face his dad. "Dad!"

Anna and Charlie both ran to their father. He wrapped his arms around his two children. They burrowed themselves into him and choked back sobs.

"Don't ever leave us again!" Anna scolded, slapping his shoulder.

"Ow!" the Doctor complained playfully. "You've got one hell of an arm there and I don't need it turned against me."

"You deserved it." Charlie choked out.

"Yeah, sorry to ruin the moment, but The Valeyard and the Rani are sort of trying to take over the world and we're hugging." Liam said from his spot on the floor.

"Liam… Where's your shirt?" The Doctor asked.

"Too sexy for it." Liam shrugged.

The five time travelers went inside the TARDIS. Liam and Charlie went to the infirmary to bandage his thigh while Anna turned on her laptop and continued getting information on the Valeyard and the Rani's plan. The Doctor navigated silently and Rose just enjoyed her Doctor's company. The only noise was Anna typing on her laptop.

Finally, the Doctor broke the silence. "Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said, Rose?"

"Every word, Doctor. Forever. That's what I promised and that's what we'll get." Rose promised, taking his hand.

"Yeah? Forever. I think I quite like the sound of that." The Doctor smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Rose met him halfway through and they kissed just like you'd expect the Oncoming Storm and the Defender of the Earth two. Twelve years of loneliness. Twelve years of longing. All in that kiss. The Doctor's hand pulled her towards him and Rose's fingers laced in his brown hair. For the first time in twelve years, everything was perfect for the Doctor and Rose Tyler.

"Aww! This is so cute!" Anna squealed. "This is so going on Facebook."

**A/N- Oh yeah, Anna ships them. We finally got to see the whole family all together. Next chapter we'll probably find out who their mum is, we'll meet the Doctor's brother, and hopefully dip our toes in the action. Probably not, but we can hope, right? :D Thanks for reading, guys! I appreciate all the alerts/favorites and especially the reviews. Thank you for the time! I'll reply to all your reviews! **

**P.S.- My Mom just made a joke about Doomsday. Excuse me while I cry. **


	10. Chapter 9: Uncle Jim and Uncle Koschei

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 9

The Doctor set the TARDIS coordinates for Torchwood. "You ready, Rose?"

"I've been ready for twelve years." She said.

"Anna, do you have the programming ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'll need you to get me ten minutes." Anna said.

The Doctor nodded. "Charlie, help your sister. Liam, wait here."

"What? No!" Liam protested. "That's boring. I can walk, I'll be fine."

"You're hurt. You're lucky I'm not calling James to pick you up." The Doctor threatened.

Liam scowled. "But, Dad! That's not fair! When Charlie sprained his ankle you let him come with you to stop a Sontaran invasion."

"I didn't know there would be Sontarans there. I know that the Valeyard's there and I'll try my hardest to keep you away." The Doctor said.

"I'll go anyway! You can't lock me inside the TARDIS!" Liam shouted.

"No, but James can. Go to your room and wait for your uncle to get here." He said sternly.

Liam glared at his father and left the console room grumbling, "This is stupid."

"Sorry to interfere, but who's James?" Rose asked

Anna grinned. "Uncle Jim, he's the best!"

"My twin brother. It's a bit of a long story, but his husband, my eternal enemy, got sent back to the Time War. The Master, that's his husband, found him and found a way back. Now I have my insufferable, annoying, troublesome, lovable brother back." The Doctor smiled.

"Uncle Koschei's awesome! Is he coming too?" Charlie asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and dialed the phone. After a brief explanation as to why he was in an alternate universe and why Liam couldn't come with him, he hung up.

"He's coming. In the meantime, let's go." The Doctor grinned and pulled a lever on the TARDIS.

"Allons-y!" Rose shouted

"Geronimo!"

888

When Jim arrived in the TARDIS, his brother was already gone. Jim, closely followed by the Master, exited the TARDIS.

"Just like Liam to get mad because he's not allowed to go into enemy fire." Jim said.

"It's not fair!" Liam, who had left his room when he heard the TARDIS, screamed. "I can walk just fine and the pain killers are making it bearable. It's not like I'm completely helpless to them."

"Your Dad's an insufferable git. You know that." The Master said.

"Uncle Koschei!" Liam grinned and hugged him.

The Master grimaced and pushed him off. "I'm going to laser you one of these days."

Liam laughed. "The Rani's all ready got that over you."

"Fine, I'll skin you." The Master snarled.

"You're still as lovely as always." Liam joked. "Hey, Uncle Jim, you know my mum's name, right?"

"Yes…" Jim answered tentatively. "Why?"

"Dad has this girl with him, and she looks an awful lot like Anna." Liam said.

Jim's eyes widened. "What's her name?"

"Rose Tyler."

"Bloody hell, you've just met your mum!"

"No way! Awesome!" Liam said.

The Master chuckled. "That's why he overreacted. He's trying to impress a girl. You know what I say?"

"What?"

"Let's just go anyway."

"We shouldn't." Jim said playfully.

"But we will anyway." The Master said.

Jim nodded. "Of course!"

"This is why you're my favorite uncles!"

**A/N- Life tip, never let your brother and his husband near your rebellious child. ****Just saying. Thanks for the reviews! **


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Burn Down the House

**A/N- I forgot to mention that the Doctor's twin brother is in reference to Smith and Jones when Martha asks if he has a brother and the Doctor says "Not anymore." :D Sorry about that. **

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 10

While the others were busy trying to stop the Valeyard and the Rani from succeeding in their plan, Liam and his uncles were busy trying to get to London without the Doctor noticing.

"So what exactly happened? From the beginning."Jim asked.

"Well there was a mixture of gases more commonly known as the Big Bang which created the universe we know and love today. Then-" Liam started.

The Master glared at him. "Not that beginning."

"Oh, okay." Liam stuck his tongue out at his uncle. "Dad and I ran into the Valeyard and the Rani who threatened us. Dad said the best option was to lay low for a few weeks and that we couldn't do that with his Time Lord DNA and the TARDIS shouting out our location. He used the Chameleon Arch, but the Valeyard was attacking us, so the process didn't exactly go smoothly. He crash landed in London and I crash landed with the TARDIS in Argentina. I smuggled and snuck my way back to London, found Dad, forced him to open the watch, and now we're here."

"You certainly are your dad's son. Attracting adventure everywhere you go." Jim said, leading his husband and nephew through a dark street.

Liam nodded. "It's in the genes. From what Charlie's told me, so are you."

"Of course! What's the fun in a safe life?" Jim grinned.

"Less pain, less midnight trips to the hospital, less money spent on painkillers, less regenerations wasted. The list goes on and on." The Master grumbled.

"Uncle Koschei, you're no fun!" Liam and Jim laughed.

"Liam! Dude, hide!" Charlie ran up from behind them. "Come on, I'll take you to the computer room. Don't interrupt Anna, though. She's in the zone. Nearly bit my head off when I offered her hot chocolate." Charlie warned.

"Is your dad nearby?" Jim asked.

Charlie nodded. "He's on the roof stalling the Valeyard and the Rani."

Liam groaned. "Dad's a terrible staller! They'll be on to us in seconds!"

"Well you can't exactly go up now. Dad'll know it's you." Charlie said.

"For god's sake!" Jim exclaimed impatiently. "You're twins. _Identical _twins. Switch clothes. It's that simple. Your dad and I used to do it all the time."

Liam laughed. "Dad will kill you if he knows you just said that."

"Come on let's go change. Uncle Koschei, try to not to burn down the house." Charlie said, pulling Liam inside Torchwood headquarters and into the nearest bathroom.

The twins locked the door and traded clothes. Liam faced the mirror and ruffled up his golden hair. Charlie tamed his hair. They traded phones, headphones, and watches before leaving the bathroom. Liam put extra effort into disguising his slight limp with Charlie's usual swagger.

"Perfect! You see, it's twin instinct to switch places." Jim high fived his nephews.

"I'm going to help Dad. Charlie, go see what's taking Anna so long. Uncle Jim, get us fish and chips. Uncle Koschei, don't burn down the building." Liam said before running off.

**A/N- Double update! I try to update roughly every 24 hours and I needed to get the night updates back in sync. You lucky people, you! ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, we find out what this big plan is! The explanation as to how Rose is their mum is about a chapter and a half away. I have a maths test tomorrow so I can't promise an update, but I'll try my hardest. :D Thanks for all the reviews! **


	12. Chapter 11: Switching Swides

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 11

Charlie entered the computer room with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. "How's that going, Anna?"

"Ugh! Why is your voice so annoying?"Anna screamed, hurtling a pen at her brother.

"Um… I'm sorry?"Charlie put down the cup and sat down on the desk.

"Sorry, I'm just really tense. This is winding up more complicated than I expected."Anna rubbed her eyes and continued typing on the computer.

"What happened?"Charlie asked.

"Anna sighed in frustration. ""So here's the thing. The Valeyard is almost as clever as Dad Their plan is to make the wifi go haywire. Who isn't within range of some sort of wireless connection? It'll send out an electric wave which will damage human brains and cause death via painful hallucinations."

"Then… turn off the wifi." Charlie said obviously.

Anna nodded. "I thought of that too. This is where it gets clever. If I enable the program that lets me turn off the wifi worldwide, they'll have access to it as well. If I can turn it off with a click, they can turn it on with a click."

"The electricity?" Charlie offered.

Anna shook her head. "Electricity's too imp. People on life support rely on electricity. People on roller coasters or steep waterslides would stop being propelled half way through. Planes would be flying solo. It's just too dangerous."

Charlie rand a hand through his hair, messing it up yet again. "Dad would know what to do."

"Dad's busy. Besides, how are you going to explain to him that you and Liam switched places? Get Uncle Jim."

888

On the roof, the Doctor, the Valeyard, and the Rani were having a verbal go at each other. The Valeyard and the Rani threatened the Doctor and the Doctor threatened them. While they were both very clever – not as clever as the Doctor, never as clever as the Doctor – their egos were terribly easy to insult. Obviously, Time Lord pride wouldn't let them realize that they were just letting the Doctor distract them from the main goal.

Liam, dressed as Charlie, ran onto the roof. "Dad! I need to tell you something!"

"Charlie." The Doctor said warningly. "Go downstairs."

"Charles! Just like your father! So reckless and naïve." The Valeyard drawled.

"Did he ever tell you how his first children died?" The Rani said in a taunting voice. "He abandoned them. Left them to die. Has he told you that?"

"Don't listen to them, Charlie. I'd never abandon you." The Doctor said.

The Valeyard laughed darkly. "He said that to them too. They're dead now. You're a clever boy, Charlie. I know you think you're safer with him, but are you? If he left them so quickly, what makes you think he won't leave you? He can replace you. No problem. Join us. Break his heart before he breaks yours."

"Charlie, I love you. You know that. I'll never abandon you." The Doctor promised.

"He can't promise that can he? Has he ever told you anything? Do you even know who your mother is?" The Valeyard asked, extending a hand to the boy.

Liam looked between his father and the Valeyard. A torturously slow minute passed before Liam took the Valeyard's hand and stood between the two Time Lords.

A sob wracked through the Doctor. "Charlie, don't do this."

"They're right. You've never told me anything! Why should I? I'm just a kid, right, Dad?" Liam spat.

"I'll tell you. Rose. Rose is your mum. We visited an alien planet back in my ninth incarnation. They took samples from her. I landed their fourteen years ago. They took samples from me. When I visited with Jack a few months later they told me they'd implanted our DNA into a fetus. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I am so, so sorry. I thought you'd never meet her. It used to not matter." The Doctor explained, choking back tears.

"It mattered to me!" Liam screamed at the top of his lungs. He turned on his heel and faced his new allies. "Go imprison the others. I'll handle _him._"

The Valeyard and the Rani, while upset that the boy was ordering them, went downstairs to stop the others. Liam approached his father, who has now crouching on the ground. The Doctor, usually so strong and unbeatable, looked so broken. So alone and hurt. It could have made anyone cry, but Liam sneered down at his father.

"Doctor."

**A/N- Oooh! It's tense now. I promise the explanation for the kids given later is a lot better explained. It's not like the Doctor had a lot of time to explain. At least you have an idea now, right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) I appreciate ALL your reviews/alerts/favourites! Thank you so much! You're the reason I write. :D**


	13. Chapter 12: the Sigmas Lie

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 12

It only took minutes to restrain everyone downstairs. Everyone except Jim. He was nowhere to be found. The Valeyard and the Rani left the room to continue their plan, leaving the others tied to chairs with alien ropes stronger than steel. Charlie an Anna were having a conversation through head gestures, the Master fumed in a corner, ad Rose examined the room.

"When I get out, God help them. I'll kill them. Kill them slowly and painfully." The Master grumbled.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "So you're the Master, huh?"

"And you're Rose Tyler? Wonderful, yet another human." The Master frowned. "He's such a arse."

"Uncle Koschei! Not. The. Time." Anna said.

"Liam is still up there." Charlie said. "He wouldn't let us down."

888

"Charlie, please. You're better than this." The Doctor pleaded.

Liam scoffed. "What do you know? You can't even tell Charlie and me apart. Always too busy with your companions, I guess."

"Liam? Liam, this isn't you." The Doctor said.

Liam kneeled down and looked at his father in the eye. "Don't tell me who I am, Doctor."

"Thirteen years I've known you. This is not you. The Liam I know stands up for what he believes in. He's brave. He's strong, so strong. The Liam I know is a good boy and one day he'll grow up to be a good man. This isn't the Liam I know."

"People change." Liam pulled the Doctor up from the floor. "Walk. I'll make you watch. Watch the city you love burn."

The Doctor silently walked with his son downstairs. Liam pushed him the entire way. Liam led him towards the computer room, passing the Valeyard and the Rani on the way. Liam nodded in acknowledgement towards them. Once inside the programming room, he locked the door and pushed his father into a chair. They looked at each other and grinned.

"You got me there for a second, Liam. Don't scare me like that."

"Oh, come on. You of all people should get it. Rule number 1: the Sigma family lies."

**A/N- Why were there no updates this season? Simple, I was very lazy this weekend. :? Sorry about that, but you got this. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow as well. Thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews! You guys are amazing! **


	14. Chapter 13: Invasion Begins

**A/N- Writer's block, how I hate you. I've been staring at this blank document for nearly 24 hours now…) Also, did I mention that Torchwood's been evacuated? I don't know. I should probably mention that.**

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 13

"Do you have a plan?" the Doctor asked.

"Do you?" Liam raised an eyebrow cockily.

"I never have a plan, you know that." he answered. "You should have a plan. If you're going to break the rules you might as well do it with a plan!"

"Well, lucky you. I did feel the inkling of a plan earlier. Uncle Jim's not in the building." Liam smiled knowingly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother. "And this helps, how?"

"You can't exactly blow up a building with your captors right next to you, can you?"

888

"Uncle Jim's still out there!" Charlie exclaimed suddenly.

"You're right!" Anna laughed manically, like only the daughter of the Doctor could. "Liam probably planned this all along."

"Knowing him? Of course he did. See? We'll be fine." Charlie grinned.

Suddenly, screams could be heard from outside. Anna's banged her head against the back of her chair. Charlie groaned in disbelief. The Master laughed gleefully.

"Or not." The Master beamed.

Anna glared at him. "Bloody psychopath of an uncle. You're useless, you know that?"

"I've extended my psychic barriers to the three of you so your inferior brains don't explode. Is that not enough?" the Master asked arrogantly.

Anna brought her hands out from behind her and wiggled her fingers. "I'd stop being so stuck up if you don't want me to keep an extra pair of these ropes for whenever you visit. I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind."

"Shut up and let me go." the Master ordered with a glare.

Anna quickly untied her brother before moving on to her uncle. She muttered to herself while she worked with the ropes. "Twenty-two visit to Houdini. 'Rubbish!' Dad called them. 'Anywhere in the Universe and you go to useless escape artists,' he said. 'You'll never need this,' he insisted. Well, I beg to differ!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and went to untangle Rose, who sat with a wide grin on her face. "What are you so happy about? We've got two murderous Time Lords right outside our door."

"I missed this, the confusion. It's all so jumbled up. The danger. It's brilliant." Rose smiled.

Charlie nodded. "It is. I don't know what I'll do when I'm officially too old to live with my Dad. I grew up in this. I can't imagine a life other than this."

"Must be fun, learning to crawl with the Queen." Rose joked.

"Churchill. I was with Churchill when I learned to crawl." Charlie laughed. "It is exciting, but sometimes I wish I could just have a normal life with normal school and normal friends and a mum. Dad's great, but I can tell he's lonely. It would be our greatest adventure, a normal life." Charlie sighed sadly.

"Did your mum die when you were a kid?" Rose asked.

Charlie shook his head. "It's more complicated than that. It always is with the Doctor. He doesn't like to talk about often, but he's told us that he once stopped in a planet where they took one of his companion's DNA samples. He was visiting that planet about a decade and a half later when they take _his _DNA samples. They did a bit of a futuristic process and created three fetuses – Liam, Anna, and me – made up of the Doctor and his previous companion's DNA, which they then implanted on a female of that species who carried us for nine months and gave birth to us. By this point, Dad had left without knowing what they were doing. He received a Code Mauve nine months later and when he showed up they told him his kids were being born. Obviously he was extremely confused, but they told him that if he didn't show up to this birth, the kids in question would be left to die on the streets. Of course, he couldn't do that, so he went, ran a few tests, found out we really were his kids, and took us in. Raised us by himself. Started an entire academy just so that we could to school at our level. He's a brilliant dad. Knowing the type of people he takes as his companions, our mum would have been brilliant too, but wherever she, _whenever _she is, she doesn't know we even exist."

By this point, the Master and Anna were listening to Charlie. The Master smirked cockily, knowing that Rose was the companion mentioned. Anna waited eagerly for Rose's reaction. Finally, Rose looked at the two of them with wide eyes full of shock.

"I once had my DNA sampled in a planet that wanted to create the Doctor's offspring."

**A/N- There you go! A chapter! Funny story, I was in Maths class when I look down and see a whole bunch of marks on my hand. Marks I don't even remember. I didn't think much of it, but now I'm wondering. What if there were Silence there and I defeated them all, but no none will ever know because we all forgot? -.- Just saying… my teacher's pretty evil. Either way, I have just know come to realize just how hard it is to write the Eleventh Doctor. *****Shrug* I don't know, it takes a long while for me to realize things. Thanks for the ten reviews! I honestly thought this would go by unnoticed. :D**


	15. Chapter 14: Let's Blow It Up

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 14

"You're going to blow up the building?" the Doctor asked.

Liam nodded. "Yeah… Do you have any better ideas?"

"Well, what's their complete plan and why can't we just override it?"

"Two minutes ago, I would have been able to override it, but now I can't. It's deadlocked. It's either wait for everyone to die or blow it up. I'm sure there's one or two more options, but I'm a teenage boy. Explosions are cool."

"We can't just blow up a building! People die."

"The building's empty. It won't kill anyone."

"What about building's nearby, Liam?"

"They run a risk, yeah, but you know what happens if we do nothing? They die. Either way, they die. We're just giving them a slightly better chance."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You just want to set off a bomb."

"Duh! But I'll be saving the world while I do it, so it all works out in the end."

"I don't know. Let me think it through, Liam."

Liam's playful face turned serious and he walked to the window. The boy pulled up the shades and pulled up the window. Screams could be heard from the outside. Chaos tore through the streets of London.

"We don't have time to think it through, Dad."

The Doctor sighed. "No. We don't."

"Come on, we'll need to fool the Valeyard again. I'm going to put you in the room with the others. Wish me luck. I'm going to blow up Torchwood!"

888

"Liam, don't do this!" the Doctor pleaded.

"Oh, shut up! What's wrong? Poor little Doctor can't accept defeat? Don't worry, you'll be dead soon." Liam smirked before shutting the door in his family's face.

"What? What!" Charlie shouted in a very tenth Doctor sort of way. "That's not Liam. That can't be our Liam. He's not like that. He would never turn against us!"

The Doctor shushed him with a small smile on the corner of his lips. "Trust us."

"So he's not one of them? He's still with us?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Shut up! You'll ruin it!" The Master rolled his eyes at his nephew.

Anna hit him upside the head. "Idiot!"

"Oww! That was unnecessary. And rude. Why are you so rude? It's annoying. I don't want to be in the room next to you anymore. It's scary! You might kill me in my sleep or something. Dad, I want a new room! I better get a new room when we go back to the TARDIS. Never mind that, I want a new sister. Can we do that? Can we trade Anna in for someone cooler." Charlie ranted.

The Master glared at them. "Are you sure he's not your Tenth incarnation's son? From all the babbling he does, you would never be able to tell the difference between the two. Not that it makes a big difference. All eleven of you are annoying gits."

"Ah, Master. Always good to see you." The Doctor sighed.

"Hey, Anna. Wanna see something funny?" Charlie asked his sister.

She shrugged with a sigh. "It's not like I can get you to shut up."

"Hey, Dad!" Charlie grinned at his father. "We were talking about Mum. We came up with a wonderful new theory on what happened. Wanna hear?"

The Doctor stiffened and stared at his children in fear. "Not really…"

**A/N- Wow, I really am rubbish at ending chapters. Need to work on that. To compensate for that I read this quote "**Cause no one hates the Doctor as much as he hates himself." And I thought it described the Doctor (in all incarnations) so beautifully that I just needed to share it. :D Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15: Bowties?

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 15

Liam strode towards the Valeyard and the Rani. "Anything I should do?"

"Disable your father's TARDIS. You know how to do it, I assume." The Rani questioned snobbily.

"Of course I do. I am Gallifreyan, aren't I?" Liam glared at the Time Lady.

She chuckled darkly. "Barely. You're what, two thirds Human? Pathetic."

Liam scowled and walked off to the TARDIS. He opened the door and walked inside. Home. Finally, home. It would be so easy to just get Dad and his siblings and leave. Go someplace safe until they found someway to leave Pete's World. But no, that's not the Doctor way. That's not how the Sigmas do it, is it? Liam sighed and locked the door behind him. He picked up the TARDIS phone and dialed his Uncle Jim.

"I can't leave you guys alone for two minutes, can I?" Jim asked when he picked up.

"I'm blowing the building up. Care to help?" Liam asked.

Jim laughed. "Is your dad there?"

"He's locked up with everyone else. I'm basically their only chance."

"Is Koschei there with them?"

"Yeah,"

"Tell the Valeyard that I'm very sorry. He just pissed off the Master."

"The Master who is currently waiting in an air conditioned room while I try to save his arse. Yeah, that makes sense."

"Give me two minutes and I'll have that explosion ready for you. Where does it need to land."

"I'll text you the coordinates."

"All right, bye."

"See you in a bit, Uncle Jim."

Liam hung up and walked around the TARDIS console. "How to drive this, how to drive this…"

The TARDIS gently prodded his mind, giving him directions on how to drive it. Liam mentally thanked her and began pulling levers and pushing buttons, suddenly understanding why Dad was never still when he drove. To move the few feet from the programming room to the holding room he was using both his hands, his mouth, pelvic, and left foot. Just to be safe, he didn't move until his father opened the door. "You turned off the brakes." The Doctor frowned.

"Of course I did, that's what you're supposed to do. The TARDIS told me so." Liam said.

The Doctor pouted. "But it's not cool without the TARDIS sound!"

"I just drove the TARDIS and all you care about is the fact that I didn't leave the brakes on? Seriously?" Liam rolled his eyes.

The Doctor huffed. "I'm going to change. I miss my bowtie."

Laughing, Liam went outside. Charlie grinned and hugged his brother.

"I thought you'd gone bad on us."

"Nah," Liam smirked d. "That's Uncle Koschei."

The Master growled at them from the other side of the room. "One day the TARDIS will show me where you three sleep."

"Love you too, Uncle Koschei." The twins chorused.

"Do they always do that?" Rose asked, slightly amused.

The Master nodded grimly. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Dude!" Charlie exclaimed as if he had suddenly remembered something. "It was hilarious. We did a bit of awesome time traveler deducing and figured out that theirs a 94.3928% chance that Rose is our biological mum, so when you dropped Dad off here we were like "Hey Dad we have a new theory on our mum," and he was like "Uh…" and Anna and I were like "lulz! Y u no answer?" and then you go here so Dad was like "laterz!" and we never got to see his reaction."

"Your poetic skills are awe-inspiring." Anna clapped sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Charlie beamed childishly.

"Charlie, guess what?" Liam asked, bouncing in excitement.

"What?"

"I'm gonna blow up the building!" Liam high fived Charlie.

Charlie squealed. "No way!"

"Wait, what?" Rose asked. "My family owns this building."

"Dude, we own the building!" Charlie joked.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Charlie. You're only good in small doses." He turned to Rose. "I really am sorry, but we need to destroy the program, but it's deadlocked. So we need to destroy any computers linked to it. So basically, all the computers in this building."

"Can't you just shoot them or something that doesn't involve a bomb thrown over us?" Rose asked.

Liam remained quiet for a few moments before crossing his arm over his chest and stomping his foot. "I don't care, this is cooler!"

"I was a teenager once." Rose nodded in understanding. "I was never allowed to blow up buildings."

"Then I will do this in your name. Rose Tyler, this one's for you." Liam smiled sincerely and patted her arm.

Without warning, the TARDIS door flew open. The Doctor stood there in his usual outfit, bowtie and all.

"Geronimo!"

Rose gaped at him and laughed. "What's with the bowtie?"

**A/N- I'm so tired… I don't even have anything to say on the Author's Note. The only reason I'm up is because I promised daily updates. :/ I really must like you guys. Thanks for the 15 alerts and 10 favorites! You guys are great! **


	17. Chapter 16: Insert Clever Title Here

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 16

"I wear bowties now. Bowties are cool." the Doctor said, adjusting his bowtie.

Rose smiled tenderly and adjusted his bowtie slightly. "You're right. Bowties _are _cool."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he grinned. Rose pulled him down by his braves and kissed him lovingly. Unlike their previous kiss, this one was loving and reassuring, instead of frantic and desperate. The Master rolled his eyes and walked past them into the TARDIS. The kids stared at their father in shock.

Their father. Their father who up until now had never showed the least bit of interest in anyone. Their father who was the exact opposite of their Uncle Jack. That very same man kissing Rose Tyler right in front of the. The three snapped out of their shock just as Rose and the Doctor came up for air.

Charlie patted his father's shoulder on the way out of the room. "Good job, ol' man. Didn't know you had it in ya."

"You could have at least waited to be inside the TARDIS." Liam muttered as he walked inside the TARDIS.

"Oh, dad." Anna giggled as she walked inside. "Sometimes I get embarrassed for you."

Rose laughed at the Doctor's embarrassed stammering and took his hand. The Master laughed heartily and reclined in his seat. Liam and Charlie argued over who got to sit on the hammock underneath the console. Anna rolled her eyes at her brother and opened her laptop to continue her chatting. It was the perfect picture of happiness and family. Just for a second, it was absolutely perfect.

**A/N- Guess what guys? I'm sick! Ugh! I hate it so much. Here's a bit of fluff/family for you. Maybe I'll finally blow something up tomorrow. :/ Who knows. Either way, sorry for not updating yesterday. Thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 17: Officially Crazy

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 17

The moment of perfection was lost when the TARDIS phone rang. The Master, who was closest, picked up.

"James, pick me up this instant. There was kissing and hugging and I hated it. I think your brother's TARDIS hid ours. Can I hit her?" there was a pause as Jim replied. "Fine, I'll put up with it, but you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

The Master handed the phone to Liam and went off in search of his TARDIS. Liam took the phone. "Hey, Uncle Jim. Yeah, we're all fine. Uh… yeah I can do a Northerner accent. Why? What autons? There's autons? In the other London? No, he hasn't told me that story. Okay, I'll do it." Liam hung up and cleared his throat. "Uncle Jim says, 'Good too meet you, Rose Tyler. Run for your life."

Rose laughed. "Are you two identical twins?"

The Doctor nodded. "Our own mum couldn't tell us apart. Made for some pretty fun Academy days."

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched forward. The Doctor jumped into action, transporting them to the other side of the street. When they landed, Jim quickly ran inside the TARDIS. He ran over to Liam and hugged him tightly.

"Liam, you're my favorite twin now. I like blowing things up. Blowing things up is cool. And you!" Jim spun around and ran to his brother. "I _love _you! You're the best little brother ever, giving me such awesome nephews and nieces!" Jim put the Doctor in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "You are so brilliant! We should spend more time together! Why don't we spend time together anymore? We should. We'll have a big family reunion! My kids, your kids. My husband, your wife. It'll be fantastic!"

The Doctor wrestled out of his brother's headlock. "How are we even related?"

"Oh, stop it, you! I know you love me!"Jim spun around and hugged Rose. "Don't feel left out. I love you, too! You're brilliant, Rose Tyler! You should stick around! We could do our hair and talk about boys and have sleepovers and give each other manicures – have I mentioned I'm the gay twin? Yeah, I'm the gay one. That's how Mum always told us apart. She'd shout out "Boys! Andrew Scott is skinny dipping in our pool!"and whichever one would go running to the pool was always me. Foolproof, her method was. Have you ever seen Andrew Scott? Never mind, I'll introduce you to him someday. He's so hot! Shame I'm a married man. Not that Koschei isn't great, but-"

"Uncle Jim! Shut up!" Liam shouted. "Are the Valeyard and the Rani still inside?"

Jim nodded. "Of course they are."

Liam pulled on a jacket and walked towards the door. The Doctor stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"No one's dying if I can have a say in it. If they're still in there, I'm getting them out." Liam ran out before anyone could have a say in it.

"Stay here. I'll help him." Jim said before running out after his nephew.

"My brother just ran into a burning building." The Doctor sighed impatiently. "My family is officially crazy."

**A/N- Sorry I didn't update yesterday. There may be less daily updates, because I've been a bit busy with school and CTY. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed this and tell me: should the Valeyard and the Rani die or should they be imprisoned horribly by the Doctor (like in Family of Blood?)**


	19. Chapter 18: I'm running out of titles

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 18

"Liam! Don't wander off!" Jim shouted as he ran into the building after his nephew.

Liam stopped dead in his tracks. "I did the math. We have less than two minutes before this entire thing collapses. We don't have time to make two journeys. I'll be fine on my own. I promise."

Jim nodded in agreement. "You get the Valeyard. I'll get the Rani."

"I'll see you in a minute, Uncle Jim." Liam grinned and ran off.

Relying on Time Lord senses and adrenaline alone, Liam ran through the smoke and rubble. Coughing, the boy pushed some of the debris aside and followed the sound of frantic searching. Liam wrapped his hand around the laser screwdriver, ready to pull it out and defend himself.

"Valeyard! We can help you, but only if you're willing to let us help." Liam said through coughs. "Please, I don't want to see you die."

The Valeyard laughed cruelly. "I'd rather die, boy."

"I'm sorry. I really am." Liam said before closing his eyes tightly and hitting the Time Lord with the weakest beam on the laser screwdriver.

In the brief second before collapsing from the beam, the Valeyard's eyes seemed almost proud. Liam threw the laser screwdriver away and ran over to the Valeyard's body on the floor. Muttering apologies, he quickly checked for any fatal wounds. Thankfully, he found none. He pulled out his watch. Not long left.

Liam grabbed the Valeyard's body and threw it over his shoulder. Struggling under the weight, he made his way to the door. Just a second too late. The building rumbled and pieces off the roof caved in. A chunk of wall about as big an old-fashioned desktop computer collapsed on top of Liam. He fell to the floor, hitting his head on the floor. The Valeyard's body fell a few feet away from him.

Liam blinked back tears and tried to move the piece of ceiling from his arm. His right arm was pinned under the debris. Broken, definitely broken. Blood was seeping out from underneath his arm. Not a closed wound then. Pain overtook his body and even with his Time Lord DNA helping control the pain he couldn't hold back his scream of agony. Spots of black clouded his vision and he struggled to stay awake.

"Liam! Liam, hold on a second." Jim ran in and kneeled down next to his nephew. "Not good, not good. Liam, just stay awake."

Jim pushed off the cement, trying to ignore Liam's cries of pain. Tears ran down his face, revealing spots of pale flesh against the dust-covered skin. Jim tried to shush his nephew as he put Liam's good arm around his neck and the Valeyard on the other side. Liam did his best to carry his weight, but he wound up leaning against his uncle. Jim kicked open the door and dropped the Valeyard in front of the building.

Ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance, closely followed by police sirens. They almost worked to drown out Liam's sobs. The young Time Lord had fallen to the floor into a crying heap. He was clutching his arm, where blinding white could be seen against the blood flowing out of the fracture. Jim took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound, despite Liam's protest.

"Theta! Theta, Liam's hurt!"

**A/N- I'm going to go hide in shame because of the lack of updates. I'm sooo sorry! I really did try to update. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. So, how should we punish the Valeyard and the Rani? Leave a review telling me what you think! :) Thanks for reading! **


	20. Chapter 19: This is the Doctor

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 19

The Doctor ran out, followed by Rose and his two other kids. He pushed Jim out of the way and knelt down next to Liam. Rose crouched next to him and helped him calm Liam.

"Liam, calm down. Just breathe." The Doctor said. "Just stay awake, all right?"

Liam whimpered. "I'm going to hold that against you when you want me to sleep tonight."

The Doctor laughed nervously. "Of course you will. Come on, tell me about how you got here from Andorra."

"Well I jumped on some trains until I got to the coast of France. Then I convinced a security guard to let me be a stowaway on a boat." Liam smiled through the agony. "You would have been proud."

"I'm sure I would have." The Doctor gripped his son's hand in encouragement. "Keep talking."

An ambulance, closely followed by a black van, skidded to a stop in front of the building. Two Torchwood agents ran out, holding guns. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted the TARDIS. Rose got up and ran over.

"That's the Doctor and his son." Rose said, pointing over at where the Doctor was comforting Liam. "The boy's injured and h's going to need surgery. Get him to the medic section at my house with your best doctors. Got it?"

The soldiers saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

They quickly prepared the back of the van and helped get Liam onto the stretcher. The Doctor didn't let go of Liam's hand as they loaded him onto the ambulance.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Rose promised as she closed the back of the ambulance.

The next ten minutes passed in a blur. Jim took Charlie and Anna to the Tyler mansion in his brother's TARDIS. Rose drove to her home with her teammates in the van and the Doctor held Liam's hand the entire drive to the mansion. The ambulance arrived in what felt like seconds and took Liam to the medical rooms in the west wing of the house. Torchwood's best doctors prepared Liam for surgery and after the Doctor reluctantly let go of his son's hand, they sent him to the OR.

"He'll be okay. I promise." Rose grabbed one of his bloodstained hands and led him to the family room.

Jackie and Tony were sitting on the couch. Tony, now about twelve or thirteen years old, was playing a video game on his laptop while his mother watched the news. The news castor was currently announcing the explosion at Torchwood's headquarters. Needless to say, Jackie was worried.

"Mum, stop worrying I'm fine." Rose said from the door.

Rose couldn't tell whether the look on her mum's face was anger or relief. "Where were you? I was worried!"

"Mum, this is the Doctor."

**A/N- Wow, look an update! I don't really have anything to put in this author's note, so I will copy paste some Doctor Who quote on here. **

**The Doctor**: Usually called "The Doctor." Or "The Caretaker." Or "Get off this planet." Though, strictly speaking, that probably isn't a name.

**The Doctor**: Pantophobia. Not fear of pants, though, if that's what you're thinking. It's the fear of everything. Including pants, I suppose, in that case.

**The Doctor**: _[holding Alfie]__ Hello, Stormageddon. It's The Doctor, here to help. Be quiet. Go to sleep. No really. Stop crying. You've got a lot to look forward to you know. A normal human life on Earth. Mortgage repayments, the 9 to 5, a persistent nagging sense of spiritual emptiness. Save the tears for later, boyo. Oh, that was crabby. No, that was __old__. But I __am__ old, Stormy. I am so old. So near the end. But you, Alfie Owens. You are so young, aren't you? And you know, right now, everything's ahead of you. You could be anything. Yes, I know. You could walk among the stars. They don't actually look like that, you know — they are rather more impressive. __[uses his sonic to make a starry sky appear on the ceiling]__ Yeah! You know, when I was little like you, I dreamt of the stars. I think it's fair to say, in the language of your age, that I lived my dream. I __owned__ the stage. Gave it a hundred and ten percent. I hope you have as much fun as I did, Alfie. (this one's a favourite!)_


	21. Chapter 20: Tumblr

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 20

Jackie seemed unsure of what to say and looked between Rose and the Doctor. Just as she began to say something Anna and Charlie ran into the room.

"Where's Liam? Is he in surgery? Is he okay? What happened to him?" Charlie asked.

"He was crying. Liam never cries!" Anna added. Charlie nodded in agreement.

Jackie looked at the kids furiously. "They just keep getting younger and younger, don't they? How old are you two? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Uh… thirteen." Anna answered.

"Thirteen! And that boy Liam how old is he?" Jackie asked.

"He's thirteen as well. We're triplets." Charlie said.

"Thirteen and one of them already got hurt badly enough to need surgery. How are you going to take them back to their parents and explain that their thirteen year old son got injured? Do their parents even know that they're with you?"

"Wait, you think that- Oh! I get it! Nonononono! Charlie how about you tell your parents about your brother." The Doctor laughed.

"Huh?" Charlie looked over at his sister who laughed.

"I get it! You think he took us from our parents and we shouldn't be travelling with him. Oh, that's rich!" Anna bent over laughing.

"Oh!" Charlie joined in the laughing. "If he kicked us out we would be homeless. Come on? You can't see it? Look at the nose! This is a Sigma nose!"

"Mum, the Doctor's their dad." Rose explained.

"You? With kids? I'm surprised they've made it to thirteen." Jackie snorted.

"Well," Charlie slung an arm around his father's shoulder, "he feeds us and has central air conditioning. That's pretty good for me!"

"And provide you with an education and a bed to sleep in and help you with your homework and take you places you want to go and that one time I got you out of a death sentence. Let's not forget that, shall we?" the Doctor said with a roll of his eyes.

"But above all, you feed us!" Charlie grinned. "And give us money! That too!"

"Whoa! Food and money?" Tony paused his game and climbed over the top of the couch. "What did I miss? Oh, hey John."

"Dude, where have you been for the last two minutes?" Charlie snorted.

"Tumblr." Tony mumbled.

Charlie gasped. "Sherlock?"

"Of course! Harry Potter?" Tony looked up hopefully.

"Duh! Hunger Games?" Charlie asked, grinning.

Tony did a three finger salute. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Grindeldore? Johnlock? Peeniss?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! District 4?"

"No way! Favorite way to say red wine in a Russian accent. Go!"

"Red vines! What the hell can't they do?"

Tony embraced Charlie and breathed in deeply, blinking back fake tears of joy. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Travelling in a blue box. Also in another universe."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're right here, right now. What's your name?"

"Charlie. You?"

"Tony."

Charlie wiped away a tear of happiness. "I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Tony. I'm just so emotional right now."

"What the hell is wrong you, Charlie? God! I wish I wasn't related to you?" Anna slapped her brother upside the head.

Charlie gripped the back of his head dramatically. "That hurt! Dad, Anna hurt me! Do something! Ugh, pain makes me hungry. Hey, Tony, do you guys have a kitchen here somewhere?"

"Right this way, my new best friend. Bring your evil sister with you, I'd hate to have her socialize with _my _evil sister."

"All right! We'll be back, Dad. I'll try not to blow anything up. No promises, though."

Charlie, Tony, and Anna ran off towards the kitchen. Rose was laughing and Jackie looked slightly amused. The Doctor just stood there looking embarrassed.

**A/N- So, uh, lots of nerd references in this one. Props if you get them all. Actually, if you get the all can I marry you? :) Sorry I took so long to update. I'm desperately trying not to fail Maths because I can't afford to go to summer school. I have a cruise to the British Isles **_**and**_** I have to go to Johns Hopkins. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the Internet Geekdom in this chapter :D **


	22. Chapter 21: Fish Fingers and Custard

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 21

Several hours later, Liam woke up in a hospital bed. A clock on the wall informed him that it was nearly three in the morning. His arm was wrapped in thick bandages and held in place by a sling. Groaning, Liam pushed himself up with his left hand. He swung his legs over the bed and hopped off.

"You're up!" someone in a medical coat said.

"HI! Is my dad here?" Liam asked.

The man nodded. "I'll take you to his room."

Liam followed behind his doctor, holding his hand close to his body. "What's your name? I know all of my friends' names, but I forgot to ask. "

"Dr. Koll. I was your surgeon." Dr. Koll said.

"Thanks for not killing me." Liam giggled.

"Looks like that valium is still in your system." Dr. Koll rolled his eyes.

Liam grinned. "Valium is awesome!"

"Well, you're your father's problem now. I'll be near your room." Dr. Koll knocked on a door and ran away.

Liam bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for his father. He heard shuffling inside the room. It sounded like two people. His thoughts were confirmed when his father opened the door in his question mark boxers. The Doctor's hair was a mess and Rose was putting on a shirt in the back of the room.

"Liam!" The Doctor grinned. "Glad to see you're okay!"

"I'm hungry!" Liam said, pouting sadly. "Feed me, Daddy! Feeeeeeed meeeee!"

"How many medications are you on?" the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

Liam shrugged. "I don't know. A lot? Ooh! Fish fingers and custard! Doktah, will you make me fish fingers and custard? And chips! I want chips too!"

The Doctor sighed. "Give me a second, Liam." The Doctor went back inside briefly. "I'll be downstairs, Rose. Liam's hungry."

"I'll be down in a few minutes, Doctor." Rose called out.

Liam practically skipped downstairs, dragging his father behind him. The Doctor sat Liam down on a chair and went into the TARDIS to get Liam's food. It was a rookie's mistake, leaving a hyped up Liam alone. When Rose went downstairs in her pyjama pants and tank top, she found Liam giggling over a glass of spilled milk.

"Hello, Rose! Lovely name: Rose. Pretty too. I can see why he likes you! Guess that's why he's in his pants. Shagging! First shag in years! Boy, that's sad. I just made myself a little sad. That man hasn't gotten any in a few decades. Bet that changed last night! Did you like his question mark boxers? Charlie and I think they're hilarious! He's had a question mark on all his outfits on all his regenerations! Doctor Who? Get it. Who. Whooooo! Wait! I just asked the question! Now Silence will fall! Crap! That sucks!" After spurting all this out in less than a minute, he paused for a few moments to breathe. "… Hi!"

"Well, you certainly took after his last regeneration." Rose laughed.

"That's what Uncle Jack says about Charlie! I mean, usually I'm calmer than this. Charlie's the hyperactive one. Have you met Charlie?" Liam grinned goofily.

Rose nodded. "We had one less set of plates after your brother met mine."

"Yep! That's Charlie!" Liam laughed. "Do you like fish fingers and custard? That's what Dad's making."

"Fish fingers and custard? That's sounds terrible!" Rose grimaced.

"Oi! One does not simply insult fish fingers and custard." The Doctor said, walking out of the TARDIS with the fish fingers, custard, and chips. "Lucky for you, we have chips as well."

"Fish fingers!"Liam lunged out to grab the tray of fish fingers. Liam clumsily set it down with his left down.

"Chips!" Rose grabbed some chips as the Doctor and Liam dipped some fish fingers in the custard.

Seeing Rose and Liam giggling over small things like the Doctor's fez and getting along so well, gave the Doctor hope that maybe, just maybe, he would finally get his forever with Rose.

**A/N- So, there's gonna be one or two more chapters, and then it ends. If you guys want a sequel make sure to tell me (even if it's just a review saying 'sequel or die') so I can write it. Oh, who am I kidding. I'm gonna write a sequel anyway because there isn't enough Doctor/Rose family fluff. I would feel a lot better if you guys would like it :) Also, 20 alerts and 13 favourites! AND nearly 5,000 hits! Wow! Thank you so much guys! I didn't expect to get more than 2 reviews and a couple of alerts. Thanks for not letting my story getting swallowed up and ignored by hundreds of other stories! **


	23. Chapter 22: Old and Young

Time To Be Bravet'

Chapter 22

"You guys had fish fingers and custard without me? That's not fair!" Charlie shouted as he walked into the living room later that morning and saw the remains of Liam, Rose, and the Doctor's earlier breakfast.

"We did. And it was good!" Liam taunted, sticking his tongue out.

Charlie frowned. "Aww, what am I gonna eat?"

"Come on." The Doctor rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll go make you something. I'll be right back, Rose."

Liam watched the Doctor leave into the TARDIS before turning to Rose and grinning. "So! Tell me everything about yourself!"

"Um… I'm Rose, but you know that already. I traveled with his ninth and tenth incarnation for two years. Then we had the whole Canary Wharf issue and I got trapped here. Then there was the problem with the stars and I got trapped here again, but with a Metacrisis of the Doctor. He was a great friend, but he was never _really _the Doctor, and we never really hit it off. He died a couple of years ago and now I'm apparently the mum of triplets."

Liam laughed. "Sorry about that."

"No, you seem quite nice." Rose smiled.

"Don't trust Charlie." Liam said. "He only looks nice because he looks like me."

"Is that so? I'm sure he's only a trouble maker because of the Tyler genes. Nothing I can't handle." Rose assured.

Tony ran into the room holding a water gun. "ATTACK!"

Tony ran across the room, spraying water everywhere he went. He made sure to spray his sister a few times and only stopped when he slipped on a puddle of the water he had sprayed.

"Evidence A." Rose muttered as she wiped water off her face. "Tony what are you doing?"

"Wait! You're Liam!" Tony shouted in disappointment.

"No shit, Sherlock." Liam mumbled.

Tony frowned. "I'm sorry, I was aiming for Charlie."

As if on cue, Charlie showed up and wet the back of Tony's head. "Take that, Anthony!"

"Charles!"

With that, the two ran off into the backyard to continue their duel. Liam sighed and Rose rolled her eyes.

"We have that on the TARDIS all day long. I would suggest you think long and hard before saying yes to living with us." Liam joked.

The Doctor jumped in out of nowhere and put his hand over Liam's mouth. "But he's been travelling with his uncle for the last six months. And boarding school. There's boarding school. He doesn't have to be there if you don't want him to be there."

"It's really quite all right. Don't worry!" Rose said, laughing at the Doctor's nervousness.

"Quick! Quick! The void is closing and we're either in or out! Theta, this is happening! You can't sit there and look stare at your girlfriend!" Jim ran in frantically.

"What?" the Doctor's eyes widened. "There's more of us now! I'm sure we could keep it open like before!"

"We can't! Not this quickly! Theta, we have to go back. Either she comes with or she stays. But we can't stay here!" Jim shouted.

The Doctor's eyes glimmered with tears. "No. I can't."

Jim looked serious for a moment or two before bursting into laughter. "I'm just kidding. Koschei and I handled that last night. I got you, though!"

"You little-" The Doctor ran after his brother shouting in Gallifreyan.

"Instead of one four year old in a 900 year-old's body, it's two now. I don't how I feel about this…" Rose said.

Liam laughed. "Nah, Uncle Jim's brilliant. If Dad says no, we just ask Uncle Jim and then say that we couldn't tell the difference between them. It's great!"

"I'm sure it is." Rose looked out the window towards the two Time Lords chasing each other and the two teenagers having war with their water guns.

"So… How exactly are you going to tell your mom that you have three thirteen year old children now?"

**A/N- So, one or two more chapter to tell Jackie about the kids and then the sequel. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I'll be gone for ten days but I'll be writing and trying to find wifi :) Sorry guys! I hope you enjoyed this and the parallels between the young and the old. Thanks for all the reviews! They really made my week :D**


	24. Chapter 23: Jim is such a GPOY

Time To Be Brave

Chapter 23

Later that days, at around noon, the Doctor, Rose, Jackie and Liam, who had stayed home from school, sat on a table outside for lunch. Jackie had more or less come to terms with the Doctor being there, mostly because of how cute she thought the triplets were. The Doctor was currently exchanging odd looks with Rose.

"Fine!" Rose shouted out randomly. "I'll do it!"

"Oh, God. I'm going to have to live with these two." Liam complained.

"Liam, help me out. Your dad's the Doctor, right?" Rose asked.

Liam nodded. "Last time I checked he was."

"Well, it's the Doctor. Obviously the kids aren't typical 'Papa bear and Mama bear loved each other very much' kids. They were genetically engineered to get the best of the Doctor's DNA and typical human DNA. The kids were made out of the Doctor's DNA and one of his previous companion's DNA. Three guesses."

The silence that followed the speech was overpowering. Liam was sure it would have gone on forever if Jim hadn't stridden in.

"Hello! What are you four doing? Having lunch? How dull! We could be saving the world on a planet made entirely of cold lava! How cool would that be?" Jim grinned.

The Doctor glared at his brother. "Jim. Get out!"

"Rawr! Someone's cranky today." Jim joked. "So, what did I miss?"

"Apparently, my daughter has three thirteen year olds she didn't know about." Jackie said from the other end of the table.

Jim looked between Jackie and his brother before standing up and hurrying away. "Nothing to do here!"

"This is super awkward." Liam said after another thirty or so seconds of silence. "Let's just all accept the fact that I am blessed child who has super awesome senses and a Tyler slap. I may be biologically related to the Tylers, but if you don't want us to, we don't have to be family. No big deal. We were an experiment and Rose happened to be the companion who's DNA they had. No need to freak out about it."

"Like, whoa. Literally everything that comes out of Liam's mouth sounds smart." Charlie said, pulling up a chair.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"It's lunch time. I wanted to have lunch with my favorite people in the world." Charlie grinned boyishly and flipped his hair.

The Doctor laughed. "You know your hypnosis doesn't work on me."

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so!"

"Does not!"

Charlie looked away for a second before making eye contact with his dad again. "Does so."

"Does so."

Charlie jumped up in success. "Yes! Told you I could do it! Uncle Koschei's not gonna believe it!"

"What?" The Doctor looked confused.

Jackie laughed. "Can you get him to bring Rose on visits more often with that?"

"I don't know, but I can sure as heck try!" Charlie beamed proudly.

Without so much as a goodbye, Charlie pulled a football out of his school bag and ran off with Liam to play a quick game.

"Yeah, I think Mum'll like them just fine."

**Epilogue**

**Christmas**

A couple hours past sunrise Rose, the Doctor, and the three kids walked into the living room which held a giant Christmas tree. Their hair was singed from their usual saving the world on Christmas day gig. All five of them was laughing hysterically as they plopped down in front of the Christmas tree. Tony cheered and began opening presents. Liam, Charlie, and Anna quickly joined him.

The Doctor and Rose held hands and drank hot chocolate as they watched their kids excitement as they opened their new gadgets or toys or books. They both smiled happily when the kids jumped through the house in glee at finding their new puppy and kitty waiting with bows around their necks by the TARDIS console.

Yes, the Doctor and Rose had the perfect family and the Universe had yet to interfere and separate them yet again. At that moment, on that Christmas day, everything was right in the Doctor and Rose's world.

**The End**

**A/N- All right, so I was gone for a week therefore I should have thousands of words for you. Sorry about that. My word wasn't working properly :( All right, so the sequel will be up mid-May. Will that be all right? I'm going to be starting some other Doctor Who fics so keep an eye out for those ;) Thanks for reading and sticking till the end! I really appreciate it. I'm surprised this got as many reviews as it did! :) See you guys real soon!**


	25. Sequel up!

THE SEQUEL IS UP!

Be sure to check it out!


End file.
